Adieu et merci
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Petit one shot très triste...


Adieu et merci 

Genre : One shot.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand j'étais dans ma douche, non aucun commentaire désobligeant merci.

Merci à Mimy pour son avis sur cette fic écrit en peu de temps, mais qui m'a fait pleurer en l'écrivant.

Attention : N'oubliez pas vos mouchoirs !

_A vous tous ma famille,_

_Choisir, toujours choisir, cette fois je n'ai pas pu alors j'ai pris la troisième option. De toute façon je ne pouvais choisir entre vous qui êtes ma famille et mon pays dans les deux cas j'aurais perdu les deux ce qui finalement revient au même. Ne pensez pas que j'ai choisi la situation de facilité, oh non ce n'est pas ça, il n'y a pas toujours de solutions comme vous aimez à le penser. Mon geste n'a pas été choisi à la légère. _

_Pardon Gibbs si je déçois tes attentes, tu as tellement fait pour moi, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Tu m'as fait confiance et j'apprécie sincèrement. _

_Jenny, toi aussi j'apprécie que tu m'es fait confiance. En m'offrant se poste tu m'as offert une famille, j'ai compris l'amitié, l'amour… Ca aussi c'est précieux pour moi. J'ai aimé travailler avec toi toutes ses années, surtout cette traversé de l'Europe de l'est. Mémorable, même si tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié ma conduite. Conduite que Tony n'apprécie guère non plus…_

_Tony, que te dire… Tu es celui qui m'a le plus donné. Tu étais bien plus que mon partenaire n'en doute jamais. Ne lui en veut pas Gibbs, nous connaissions la règle et pourtant… Tony tu m'as appris l'amitié, la confiance et l'amour. Car je n'ai plus peur de te le dire : Je t'aime. Tu m'as pourtant tellement poussé dans mes retranchements, je n'ai pas eu le choix et aujourd'hui je t'en suis reconnaissante pour le reste de l'éternité (je ne vais pas dire ma vie, je serais morte dans quelques instants)._

_Mon D.ieu qu'est ce que mon père oblige à faire, si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps. Je ne peux pas vous trahir pour le compte du Mossad c'est trop dure. A croire que ma fratrie était condamné à mourir à cause de mon père. D'abord Tali, puis Ari (désolé pour le chagrin qu'il vous à causer mais il reste quand même mon frère) et enfin moi. _

_Ne ramenez pas mon corps en Israël. Je n'y ai plus ma place. Et j'ai envie de rester auprès des personnes qui ont vraiment compté dans ma courte vie. Tony connaît les rituels pour mon enterrement, j'en suis certaine, Tony promet moi d'être assez fort pour que je sois enterrée dignement, je t'en pris j'en ai besoin, tu m'as dis m'aimer, prouve moi le en étant fort. Ca me fait tellement de peine de te laisser cette responsabilité mais je n'ai encore une fois pas le choix. Je n'ai plus ma place nul part et je préfère partir avant d'être exilé et d'en mourir de chagrin. _

_McGee, Abby, Ducky et toi aussi Jimmy, je voudrais vous dire merci, merci d'avoir essayer de m'aider quand j'en avais besoin, merci de m'avoir accorder votre confiance alors que j'essayais de vous tenir loin de ma vie. Ducky merci pour ta clairvoyance qui m'a permis d'avancer. Si j'ai pour Gibbs l'affection que j'ai pour un père et pour Tony celle de l'être aimé, vous avez été pour moi de réels amis avec tout ce que cela implique. _

_Je ne veux pas que mes affaires soient renvoyé en Israël, certaines choses sont trop personnelles pour que mon père les ai entre les mains. Détruisez les, vendez les, gardez les, faites en se que vous en voulez comme vous le voyer moi je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin. _

_Mais par pitié ne soyez pas triste de ma mort. Je n'avais plus ma place dans se monde de toutes façons et il en sera mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Tony, je ne vais pas te demander de m'oublier, je ne le veux pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu me pleures trop longtemps, j'aimerais que tu refasses ta vie, en espérant que tu me gardes quand même une petite place dans ton cœur, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour. _

_Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais pensé que se soit si dure de trouver les mots juste à coucher sur le papier, pour vous expliquer mon geste, pour vous dire ce que je ressens. Pardonnez moi, si les mots employés ne sont pas les bons, mais je n'écris pas dans ma langue et je viens seulement de comprendre les implications de ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer. _

_Il est donc temps de vous dire Adieu et merci. __Shalom._

_Ziva David._

Les larmes de Tony se mêlaient à celle de Ziva sur le bout de papier effaçant l'encre par certains endroits, elle était morte, Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire pourtant il était là dans la morgue à veiller son corps avant ses funérailles comme le voulait ses croyances. Elle avait raison, il en avait beaucoup appris sur sa religion afin de mieux la comprendre. Il la regarda, elle semblait dormir, son corps était intact, comme il le fallait. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais arrêta son geste, il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Son cœur menaçait de tomber en miette d'une seconde à l'autre, comment continuer sans elle…

« Je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle soit enterré à Arlington. » La voix de son patron ramena brusquement Tony à la triste réalité.

« Je crois que ça lui plairait » La voix du jeune italien était enroué, trop d'émotions. Gibbs avait lu la lettre avant de la rendre à Tony. C'est aussi lui qui avait découvert Tony en larmes serrant le corps sans vie de sa compagne dans ses bras. A se moment, les parties de son cœur qui n'était pas encore brisé avait fini par le devenir. Il venait de perdre ses enfants, Ziva était morte et Tony ne serait plus jamais le même, il savait ce que signifiait perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus sur cette foutu Terre. Il s'éloigna, il savait que Tony voulait être seul pour pouvoir la pleurer. Mais la voix du jeune agent l'arreta dans sa lancée.

« Elle était partante pour fonder une famille, Gibbs. Je ne sais pas ce que se salaud lui a dit pour qu'elle en arrive là.

-Je l'ignore Tony, je l'ignore. Et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne le sache jamais.

-J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Alors nous essayerons de le savoir »

Une promesse, un espoir, Tony ignorait la signification exacte de ce que voulait dire Gibbs par là, mais tant pis. Des idées de vengeance lui vrillaient le cœur et l'âme. Il avait besoin d'un coupable. Quelqu'un venait de lui arracher son avenir. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi elle était partie loin de ses yeux de ses bras. Une chose était sûr, il chérirait toute sa vie les moments passés avec elle.


End file.
